The Lost Sister
by Lisha K
Summary: Sam and Dean seek the help of another hunter who turns out to be someone that sam has never heard of and Dean never thought he'd see again. Im gonna try to start updating normally again!
1. Meeting Her

_**Authors Note: **I do not own the Supernatural characters. I only own Melanie Turner. Please Review and do **NOT **sue me for anything that happens!_

_**Chapter One: Meeting Her**_

Sam and Dean needed help. Their dad wasn't around and wouldn't answer his phone. They were traveling to Los Angeles, California in the 1967 black Impala, which John Winchester had given to Dean on his 16th birthday. They had no idea what the female hunter would be like. After all, she wasn't well known.

After 15 hours of steady driving, only stopping for bathroom breaks, drive-thru meals, and gas stops, they finally pulled up to the huge mansion of Ms. Melanie Turner. Dean pulled the Impala up to the camera and "buzz in" area. After stating what their purpose was and their names, they were allowed in.

Melanie Turner greeted them at the door.

"Hey yall. My name's Mel Turner. You called and said it was about hunting. I got a couple of questions to ask about that but let's wait until we get inside, and get some beers."

"Well, that's good enough for me," said the almost cheering Dean.

They were shown to their rooms and then taken by the butler to the billiard room, where they would be playing pool and discussing the various things they needed to discuss.

"Okay. So what's the deal with you boys hunting? Most people don't hunt unless theirs a story behind it," Mel said.

Dean started off, "When I was 4 and Sam was exactly 6 months old, this demon came in our house, stuck our mom up on the ceiling, and killed her, also setting the house on fire. We got out and ever since then our dad's been hunting and when we were old enough, so did we."

"Then about 18 months ago, my girlfriend, Jess, had the same thing happen. Only, not above a crib of a 6 month year old," stated Sam.

"Thanks for summing it all up for me. Okay, so why do you need my help?"

"We heard something bad happened to you and you were a hunter too."

"You heard about that, huh?" asked Mel hopefully.

Sam replied, "We heard something bad happened to you. We didn't hear what had exactly happened to you. Can you please tell us? It's better to get things out in the open."

"Thanks Dr. Phil. Okay I'll tell you but don't go awww, how sad. Cause that's the thing that gets on my nerves a lot."

"We won't we promise," Dean assured.

"Okay here's the story. I never knew my real parents. Well, I did for like... a day. I was in the hospital. Nothin had happened to me. I was just, born. I was in, like, the nursing area. Where all the babies are when they arent with the mother or father. Some creep demon took me and put me on the streets. Why would the demon take me and put me on the streets, you ask. Why didn't it just kill me? I don't know, but--"

"Wait a minute, how do you know it was a demon?" Dean interuptted.

"I know because--"

"Dean... It's not nice to interupt. she was about to tell us." Sam interrupted without meaning to.

"Okay, guys. Shut up so i can tell you. Anyway, I don't know why it didn't just kill me. But when i was 14 years old, social services told me where my family lived. I went there the next day and it was a wreck. You could soooo tell there had been a fire. The front door was unlocked so i went in. no body was there. Then i went back to the orphanage after i had looked around a little bit. When i was back in the orphanage lying on the bed... I had a sort of premonition. I saw this little boy in a crib and who i'm guessing was the mother on the ceiling caught onfire.

"Then, who i'm guessing was the father burst in there and took the baby out of the crib. He gave him to his brother and i dont know whether they made it out alive. All i know is that the house had kind of an explosion and since then i've been a hunter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do the boys say? Find out tomorrow.


	2. Oh My God and Eww

**Chapter 2: Oh My God and Eww**

"Mel…do you know what the fathers name was?" Dean asked hoping for good news.

"Yeah it was John something. Social Services told me the last name but I forgot." Mel said.

"Where was the house?" Dean asked leaving Sam totally clueless as to what was going on.

"It was in Lawrence, Kansas. Why… do you know where they are?" Mel said wondering if Dean knew anything about the family or what happened.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! And Eww, Eww, Eww" Dean exclaimed standing up looking at Mel like she was a god.

"What, What, What?" Mel and Sam asked trying to figure out what Dean just figured out.

"Mel… I know where the two kids are that were in your premonition!" said Dean, almost out of breath.

"What… You do…Where? Are they alright? Dean what's going on?" Mel said as fast as she could, and as frantically.

"Mel…Me and Sam. We are those kids." Dean said as he was hugging Mel as tight as he could.

"What are you talking about Dean? How is it I have a sister that I don't even know about? And more importantly, how do you?" Sam asked questioning Dean wondering if Dean had gone insane.

It was then Dean's turn to tell a story that would answer all of Sam's questions and then some.

"Mom was in labor. Dad and I were in there with her. Now remember Sammy you were there, just unnamed and still ugly. Now—"

"Yeah, Thanks Dean"

"Any Time Sammy"

"Okay anyway back to the story. I'm gonna skip the whole giving birth thing and skip to the baby nursing area place. Me and Dad were with mom. We were just talking and that kind of stuff. Well while we were talking, mom fell asleep.

"We didn't want to wake her up so we left quietly and went to where you and Mel were. Dad and I went in. Dad walked over to where Mel was supposed to be and I walked over to Sammy. Sammy was there. But when dad went over to where Mel was supposed to be, he got worried. You weren't there. He immediately asked the nurse where they had put you and she said that Mel should be where she was. Well, You Weren't"

"We never told Sammy and dad never spoke of it again and neither did I. Dad looked forever for you though. Every night he left to go to cops all over, he didn't think to check the orphanage though."

"Dean?" Mel said

"Hmmm" Dean replied.

"Why did you say 'Eww' when you figured out it was me?" Mel asked

"Cause I thought you were hot!" Dean said.

_**A/N What happens between the new found siblings. Find out tomorrow and please review.**_


	3. The Dream

_**Chapter 3: The Dream**_

"Wait a damn minute. You thought I was hot?" Mel asked almost angry.

"Can we not think about that? I mean…I didn't know you were my sister at the time." Dean asked.

"Ha, ha, ha. See what thinking with your downstairs brain will get you." Sam said mockingly.

"Sammy…Shut the fuck up," said Dean.

"Okay boys…I'm going to bed. You all know where your rooms are. I wanna try to leave this house at around 2 tomorrow. It's four in the morning now. If you get up before me tomorrow, tell my butler Chives to make you anything you want."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that if I wanted ice cream for breakfast tomorrow, Chives will make me some?" Dean asked hopefully. He hasn't had ice cream in a long time.

"Yup. Just one question though. Are you 5 years old, Dean?" Mel asked

They all said they're goodnights and went to bed. But Sam and Mel didn't sleep for very long…they had a premonition.

_There was a sense of Déjà vu, like they've been there before. _

_But they haven't been there. But someone was traveling up the stairs. She suddenly came into view. It was a beautiful woman in a white night gown. She was running. She was running up the stairs. She was running down the hall. She was like the energizer bunny. She just kept going and going and running and running. She threw open the door to the baby's room. There was something like a shadow. The only difference was it was solid. The creature had these bad ass ugly eyes. _

_Out of no where, the woman was pushed up against the wall, but nothing pushed here. She was sliding up against the wall, up to the ceiling. The skin covering her stomach was cut, but no objects piercing her. The blood dripped onto her sleeping baby. She screamed. _

_Her husband ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He got into the baby's room just in time to see his wife burst into flames. He started crying. Suddenly the house exploded. _

Sam and Mel sprung up in their separate rooms at exactly the same moment, both pouring with sweat.

They got up and ran down the hall, coming from different directions, to Dean's room.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously.

But before one could answer Mel swung open the door, which slammed against Dean's bedroom wall. Dean jumped out of fright and fell of the bed.


	4. Freak Boy's List

_**Chapter 4: Freak Boy's List**_

"What do you think you all are doin just barging in here scaring the crap out of me?" Dean asked angrily.

"Sorry Dean. But we need to talk. Now! Me and Sam…I think we both had the same dream." Mel said apologetically.

"Oh great! Another thing to add to Freak Boy's list of freaky things he can do." Dean said sarcastically.

"DEAN! This is important! This isn't the first time I've had one of these dreams; remember. This one is like all the other ones that I've had. It's going to come true. You know it is. Sam knows it is. We have to leave…now."

"Okay, okay, okay. Slow down. What went on during the dream? Are you sure you had the same one?" Dean asked.

"Well think about it this way, Dean. Sam and I arrived at your room at exactly the same time, which means that we woke up at the same time, which would probably mean that our dream ended at the same time, which means, yeah…we had the same dream." Mel said in less than 5 seconds.

"Wow…you sure can say things fast. I think that beats my record…doesn't it, Sammy?"

"Dean…just shut up and listen for once!" Sam told Dean.

Dean immediately shut his mouth while Mel told him about the dream, while Sam just stood there and nodded his head agreeingly.

"And that's why we have to leave now. This is the thing that killed mom, that killed Jess, that took me away from my family, and that killed god only knows how many more people. This is the thing you've been searching for you whole life; the thing I've been searching for. We can't just sit around here and let this family be killed." Mel cried.

"Okay…I understand that. There's just one problem," Dean said with an "uh oh" type of voice.

"What problem?" Mel questioned.

"We don't know how to kill this thing. I mean look…Dad knew where this thing was but I'm willing to bet that he didn't know how."

"Yeah…but I've got something that dad didn't have," Mel said with a "ha, ha" kind of voice.

" Me"

A/N- I know Sam wasn't in this chapter a lot but oh well. I'll make sure he's in the next chapter a lot


	5. Do You Honestly Think?

**_Chapter 5: Do you honestly think?_**

"You" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Yes, me. Did you honestly think psychic ability is the only thing I can do. Hmmmm?" Mel questioned.

"Well simply put…yes. I mean…what else you can do." Dean asked.

"Mel…what are you not telling us?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now…we gotta get packed and ready to go."

"Mel…your riding with us…right." Sam asked.

"Nope…you're riding with me."

"What do you mean….I'm not leaving my car here," Dean told Mel.

"Well if you want to take your car, you can take your car…but you're not driving it."

"Whaddayamean." Dean asked really fast.

"I mean…I thought we could take the bus. We could hook your car up to the back of the bus." Mel said.

"WHAT BUS!" Dean yelled.

Mel led Sam and Dean out the back door of the mansion. There was a big black bus that looked like a celebrity's tour bus. They went inside. There were 5 beds, a bathroom, a kitchen with a TV and a table in it. Pretty much everything was there.

"Wow!" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Well what do you guys think I do? Hunt in a car when I could have my driver take me and sleep. Yeah RIGHT!" Mel said.

"Okay, Okay…Are you going to tell us what other kinds of stuff you can do?" Sam asked

"I will after we get on the road…right now we need to pack up and get this fucking bus loaded up so we can leave. I promise I will tell you tonight." Mel reassured.

Mel went back inside the house and told the boys to look around if they want to.

"You ever get the feeling like she's not like other girls?" Sam asked.

"All the fucking time." Dean said.


	6. Hello Boys

** Chapter 6: Hello Boys**

After they got everything loaded up in the bus, Mel got Chives to call her driver, Parker to come and take the Winchesters to Arizona, which is where they determined the demon to be.

After about 30 minutes of driving, Dean finally asked the question.

"So, what other powers do you have beside psychic powers?"

"Okay, I promised I'll tell you, so here it goes. To keep a long story short, I also have the power to transform my skin into any kind of metal."

"But how the hell would that help?" Dean asked.

"Well, have you heard of the cult?"

"No." Sam and Dean asked together.

"Well, there's a legend that about 500 years ago, these monks made this gun called the Cult. As legend goes, these bullets in the gun can kill anything, including the Dava, which I did research on and that's the name of the demon." Mel explained.

"How do you know its called Dava, and when did you have time to do research?" Sam patiently asked.

"7 years ago… after I found out how the demon killed my mom, I did research…on May 5th, I finally found out what the demon's name was. But can we get back to the point? I can turn my skin into the Cult's bullets and I can kill him like that. Either I kill him or he kills me first." Mel said.

Yeah…that's probably the best idea." Dean said sarcastically.

Dean…did you get through to dad, yet?" Sam asked.

"Nope, not yet. I've left him almost 20 messages on his voice mail, though." Dean said.

And just as he said that, someone stopped suddenly in front of the big, black, luxurious bus. Mel was furious. The idiot almost caused an accident.

Mel got up out of her seat to get ready to go yell at the ass hole. But before she could open the door, someone opened it.

"Hello Boys."

Who appeared out of nowhere? Find out tomorrow!


	7. Father Meets Daughter

**Chapter 7: Father Meets Daughter**

"Dad" Sam and Dean said in almost a whisper.

"You didn't think I'd let you kill this thing all by yourself…did you?" John Winchester asked.

"How did you know we could kill it?" Sam asked.

"Dean mentioned it on my voice mail."

There was about a minute's silence.

Finally…John spoke.

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom." Sam and Dean simultaneously answered.

She went to the bathroom right after the sudden stop.

About 30 seconds later, Mel came out.

"Oh my god!" John said in a whisper.

He never saw anyone as beautiful in his life. Suddenly he burst into tears.

Mel suddenly recognized him from her premonition and ran to her newly found father and cried in his arms.

This was a day John Winchester thought would never come.

Sorry…know its short. It looked bigger on paper.


	8. Rich Girl

_**Chapter 8: Rich Girl**_

After the sob-fest reunion, Mel and Parker walked outside to make sure there had been no damage to the bus's engine from the sudden stop.

As soon as everything had been cleared, the Winchesters were on the road again.

As Mel was telling Parker where to go for dinner, Sam, Dean, and John were arguing about who should ask Mel the question that was on everybody's mind.

"You ask her," Dean said to Sam.

"No you" Sam argued back at Dean.

"Boys, somebody just ask me what ya wanna ask me. I'll answer anybody that asks." Mel said while suddenly reappearing in the back of the bus.

"Fine, I will. Mel…how did you become so rich?" John asked.

"That's what y'all didn't wanna ask me? Well, it's quite simple really. I designed and sold weapons. Every time some one buys one…I get money. People are still buying them. More than half of the weapons in the trunk of your car Dean are the ones I designed.

"I can't believe that's what y'all were afraid to ask me." Mel said.

"Well, we thought it might offend you," Sam said.

"Guys look, we haven't even known each other a week. If there's ever anything you need to ask me…ask. Okay."

"Oh, I have a question." Dean said.

"What." Mel said.

"Do you have any hot, single girlfriends?" Dean asked.

Mel replied by hitting him on the back of the head (not hard) and told him that his downstairs brain was winning the fight.


	9. The Kidnapping

_**Chapter 9: The Kidnapping**_

After driving for 5 hours, the Winchesters finally arrived at their destination. They got out, stretched their legs, and immediately went to the house Mel and Sam saw in their dream.

"Is this it?" Dean asked.

"Yup…I recognize the tree in front of the house." Mel said.

They went and knocked on the door.

An ugly, chubby man with a big nose appeared at the door.

"Can I help you folks?" he said.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry we didn't call first but we're from the gas company. There have been many phone calls to our office by your neighbors and random people walking by. They all say there is a distinctive gas smell, possibly a leak, coming from your house. If you don't mind, we'd like to check it out." Mel said without a flaw in her lying voice.

"Sure, my wife, kids, and I thought we smelt it but we weren't sure. Please…come in."

"Thank you," Sam said.

They walked in.

They decided to split up, Mel going up stairs, Sam going downstairs, John going to the attic, and Dean going to the basement.

Dean walked down to the basement, thinking there was something weird about the chubby guy.

As soon as he got down the stairs, Dean took out his electromagnetic reader.

He walked all around the basement.

He discovered that the greatest reading was around these iron bars that resembled a cage.

"Hmm…I wonder if this thing's broken or something" Dean said to himself.

He started singing the song; I'm too sexy, while he walked around the basement some more.

Before he could get to the chorus, he was hit over the head with a lead pipe.

Not knowing what happened to Dean, the others continued to check the house.

After everything had been cleared, the remaining Winchesters met in the kitchen.

"I wonder where Dean is. The basement can't be that big. He probably found something." Mel said.

"Nah, if he found something…he would have texted me so we could get down there." Sam said.

"I'll call him on his cell" John said suddenly worrying.

Dean didn't pick up his cell.

"I'm worried" Sam said.

"Well geniuses, why don't we just go down to the basement where Dean is." Mel said

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sam asked.

So the Winchesters walked down into the basement.

They started looking around.

"Oh My God!" Mel exclaimed.

"What?" Sam and John asked at the same time.

Mel pointed to the cage. But before John and Sam could look, the remaining Winchesters got hit on the head with pipes and knocked out.


	10. Hello Puppets

_**Chapter 10: Dead Winchesters**_

Dean was the first to wake up.

He was tightly tied down with ropes and was gagged. He immediately searched for his knives but found that his pants were missing.

"Wow…this is a great view laying down." Dean thought to himself.

He looked over and saw his siblings and father had the same thing happen.

About an hour later, the others started waking up…well almost all of them. Mel wasn't.

"Why isn't Mel waking up?" Dean asked.

John looked over and said, "She's got a tranquilizer dart in her neck."

Suddenly, appearing out of the dark…the chubby ugly guy came in.

"Hello Puppets!" he said in this chilling voice.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING CREEPY ABOUT YOU!" Dean screamed.

"Yes…now the rest of you might be wondering why I've locked you up. The answer is easy…I don't want to die. You see…I made Sam and Mel have that so called, 'dream premonition.' The only way for me not to die is to kill the infamous Winchesters."

"Mill mus. My mo mou mant mo mill mus." Dean asked weirdly.

"Because I don't want to die. I gave Mel and Sam that premonition so I could give my master what he wanted. Dead Winchesters. Four to be exact."

Since the chubby guy started talking, John started cutting through the ropes. Chubby guy forgot to check John's boxers for a knife.

"So, enjoy your last day Winchesters." Chubby guy finished off.

After the chubby guy left, John revealed to the others what he had done. He ungaggaged himself and then untied Mel. Then he went to Sam, and then repeated the process to Dean. He grabbed Dean's pants and as Dean was putting them on, Mel started waking up.

Oh, my head. What happened, where are we, and why is my neck bleeding?" Mel asked as she felt her neck.

"You got hit on the head with a pipe, we're still in the house we were searching, and your neck is bleeding because you got shot with a trank dart for some reason. Chubby guy kidnapped us." Sam answered.

"Oh…okay" Mel said.

"How do we get out of here?" Dean asked.

"Window." Mel said.

Sam and Dean lifted Mel up so she could open the window. She succeeded and got out. She pulled Dean up, then Sam, then John.

Where do they go now that they escaped? Why did Chubby Dude (we'll call him bob) want to kill them. Will they escape safely.

Find out soon.


	11. bill and ted's excellent adventure

_**Chapter 11: Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure**_

As soon as everyone had gotten out, they ran 2 blocks to the bus.

"Parker! Open the Door. Hurry." Mel said as she banged on the door.

"Yes, Ms. Turner." Parker said as he rushed to open the door.

"Thanks, Parker. Now hurry and take us home, we got work to do." Mel said.

When they arrived back at Mel's house, she showed her newly found father to his room.

She then told her siblings to get some rest.

They argued but in the end, they went up to their rooms and slept all night long.

Mel worked all night long setting booby traps that would only catch a demon.

Around 5 o'clock the next morning, everyone came downstairs, waking up to a most bodacious smell.

"Mmm, what is that bodacious smell?" Dean asked.

"You've been watching 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' again haven't you, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, it is a most triumphant movie." Mel said.

"You like that movie too?"

"DUH"

"Well, what is that smell?"

"Breakfast." Mel said.

As they sat down to eat, they were thrown against the wall.

"ANY LAST WORDS" Bob said as he suddenly appeared.

"Hmm, let me see. Oh yes. Be excellent to each other." Mel said.

"What?" Bob asked.

"Well, being as your going back to hell soon, just wanted to give you a tip."

"What makes you think I'm going back to hell?" Bob asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its cause you can't use your powers so you're helpless so we can kill ya. Most heinous isn't it." Mel said as she looked up.

Bob looked up and saw the symbol that traps demons.

"Oh Shit.


	12. Not Again

_**Chapter 12: Not Again**_

"See what happens when you try to mess with us? You get put in a demonic cage. Now…we hold the power." Mel said.

"You think so?" Bob asked.

"I just call it like I see it" Mel said snottily.

"Really."

"Yup"

Just then Bob let out a screeching scream, calling the rest of his "tribe," throwing the Winchesters back up against the wall.

"Not again." Dean said.

"Yes Again." Bob said smugly.

About 15 other demon dudes came.

"So, I'm guessing that we'll have to wait until lunch to eat." Mel said.

"No. You're not going to wait until lunch to eat because you're not eating another meal. This thing ends tonite. So get used to it. Because this will be one of the last times you see each other's faces."

He threw Mel out the kitchen window (with his powers), knocking her unconscious. One of the members of the tribe went outside, chained her up, and tossed her in the back of their truck.

He repeated this to the rest of the Winchesters.

Once they were all in the truck, Bob drove them to an abandoned warehouse, which they rigged with torture tools.

All were put in different rooms with many cameras on them. Attached to their abs was a tracker, which they couldn't take off.

"Most non-triumphant." Mel said.


	13. The Room From Hell

Chapter 13: The Room From Hell

Dean woke up in a gray concrete room with no doors. "Where the hell am I? How did I get in here?"

He looked up and saw about 15 cameras. He stood up and tried to touch the camera.

As he touched it, an electric shock went through his body.

He fell backwards. "Not doing that again."

He touched the tracking device. He pulled at it and yet another electric shock went through his body.

"Okay this is really getting old." He paced, and paced, and paced.

He was getting tired, and a little hungry too. "I wish I had eaten while I had the chance."

He decided to stop thinking about food. So he started thinking about his brother, dad, and newly found sister.

All kinds of questions went through his mind. Where was his family? Were they alive? Were they in the same position he was in, and if not, were they worse or better off?

He decided not to think about that either. So the only thing left to do was sleep.

When he woke up, he saw a plate with wheat bread on it, and a glass filled halfway with water.

"Great, not only do I only have bread to eat, but its stinking wheat."

He ate it no problem, and as soon as he finished, he went back to sleep.

He dreamt about food, lots and lots of food. He dreamt about meats and ice cream. Beer potatoes. Peanut butter and Jelly.

Then he suffered a rude awakening. A very loud ringing sounded the whole room.

The room he liked to call, the room from hell.


	14. Mel's Predicament

**Chapter 14: Mel's Predicament**

"Help Me!!!! Somebody Help me!!!!!!" Mel screamed.

No one answered…it was dead silent.

"This is officially the most non-non-non bodacious day of my life!"

She touched the tracking device and got shocked!

"Damn!"

She thought to herself, "Dean probably tried that!"

She wondered where everybody was, and if they were alive.

Just then, Bob entered the room!

"Great…you know I was hoping it would be you walking through that door…Have you gotten fatter?" she smartly asked

"Shut up bitch"

"Awww, I was hoping we could get along and make a big pot of friendship"

"Yeah…whatever"

"What's that in your hand?"

"Food." he grunted

He threw the plate at her and left.


	15. Author's NoteFuture of Story

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys!

I know its been FOREVER since I have updated. I actually totally forgot I had the story out there. I've written a couple more chapters, but I need to know if anyone is interested in the story before I can update it. I'm working 2 jobs, have school, and friends that I can be spending time with instead of doing this story. So I'm not gonna waste my time.

However, if you all are interested, please review to this so I will update. I really enjoyed my story, and I promise to write longer chapters.

Just please let me know. Even if I only get one review saying I want this story and like, 10 saying "OMG this story is the worst thing in the world. Get rid of it." I am still gonna write the story because I don't want to let anybody down.

I wanna thank all of the readers of The Lost Sister, and hope that I can keep some of you faithful readers doing what you do best.

Thanks sooo much.

Lisha K.


	16. Sam's Situation

**Chapter 15: Sam**

Sam woke up in a large room, filled with nothing. The room was a dull grey color all around. There was one door, that he tried and failed, to get out of.

It was then that he got his first waking vision, and he knew his twin sister, wherever she may be, was having the same vision.

_He was in the eyes of Bob the Demon. Walking down a hallway of more dullness, Bob stopped. Using a L shaped key, he opened the door leading to the room John Winchester was being held captive in. _

"_Bob the Builder. Can he fix it? Bob the Builder yes he can. Bob the Demon. Is he stupid? Bob the Demon. Yes he is."_

_Well, at least Sam knows where Dean and Mel get their smart ass attitude from._

"_You know. I don't know which is worse. The fact that you just insulted me, or the fact that you know the Bob the Builder theme song." The demon did make a point._

"_Well, I just figure if I'm going to hell, I might as well have some fun before I go."_

"_Hmmm…I guess that's a good way of looking at it. I hope you enjoyed your last words as a free man. However, you aren't going to hell. At least, not quite yet. Don't worry. You'll be there soon enough, but for now, your just going to have to put up with me, one on one."_

_And just then, a cloud of black smoke left Bob's body and went into the eldest Winchester. _

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sam yelled. He had the worst headache ever, but at that moment he didn't care. He was so angry, and had so much adrenaline running through his system. The door was thrown off the hinges.

He ran out the door but found he was too late to stop Bob from possessing his father. He snuck back around the corner and waited for John's body to go somewhere else.

A few minutes later, John walked out the door. Sam waited to make sure that John was completely out of sight before walking into his father's old holding room.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye glittering in the sunlight. It was the key that Bob had used to get the door open. He picked the key chain up and saw that other keys were on the chain. "This must be for Mel and Dean" Sam said to himself when he saw that there were onlu three other keys, one was John's and he figured one was his.

Sam exited the room and started walking down the other hallways trying to find his siblings without getting caught.

"Mel. Dean." Sam hissed.

"Sam!"

"Mel, oh my god. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How the hell did you get out?"

"Later, okay. I'm gonna get you out, and then we're going to find Dean. Just hang on, I have to figure out which key. "

"It's the shorter one. Apparently it was a joke or something because I was so short. Sick bastards."

Laughing, Sam put the key in the lock, opened her door and embraced his sister in a hug.

Both must have realized that Dean needed to get out too, so they immediatley released each other to search for Dean.

Eventually, they found him…

"Well its about damn time."

"Shut up Dean. We're here to bust you out, we don't need you to give us hell about not coming sooner when we were in the same situation as you." Mel ranted.

"Sorry. Damn, your mean when your kidnapped."

After Dean was out, he asked a question Sam and Mel knew was coming, but didn't really want to answer.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh boy, Dean. Maybe now isn't the best time." Sam said. He wanted to get out of wherever the hell they were before the demon who was possessing their father found out they were missing.

"The hell it isn't the best time. Where the hell is dad?"

"He's being possessed by Bob. We can't help him now unless we help ourselves first. We need to get out of here NOW."

In Dean's opinion, Sam was becoming too much like Mel. But, that's life.

**Let me know what yall think.**


	17. What now?

A/N----I want to thank those of you who are reading, even though you don't review. You don't fully comprehend how happy and excited I am when I see one more number added to the hits my story has had. However, I would be even more excited when someone reviews.

I really want to thank supernaturalobbsessed ( I hope I spelled that right. Sorry if I didn't) for continuing to read my story and reviewing even after my 1.5 year hiatus. It really means soooooo much that you've continued to read my story.

Thanks again to all "The Lost Sister" fans. I hope you like what is to come. Please review.

**Chapter17: What Now?**

Sam, Dean, and Mel somehow got out of the building safely, and it didn't seem like anybody was following them. They ran through the woods until they found a Volvo dealership. (A/N. If you are a Twilight fan, you will understand my obsession with Volvos.) Thankfully the dealership was closed. Mel took the plates off one of the cars that are leant out to people when their car goes in for service and placed them on a shiny, silver Volvo.

Once they got in the car and started driving, the first words were spoken since they left their father possessed by the demon that had "kidnapped" them. And of course, Dean was the one to speak. Is there really any surprise there?

"So what happened to Dad, and why the hell did we leave him back there. How the hell did he get possessed by Bob? Seriously. Chubby? This cannot be happening. What would have happened if I was a girl? Would Dad have gone into hunting? What if the demon never took Mel. What if Mom was still alive? What if…"

Dean kept rambling on. Mel and Sam both knew he was talking to himself, but Mel just couldn't take it anymore.

"DEAN! First question: we left dad back there because we have no weapons. Do you know an exorcism off the top of your head, because I sure as hell don't. And even if we did know an exorcism, we had no way of trapping all those demons. Bob probably wasn't the only one there and we couldn't risk getting killed now, or Dad would always be possessed as long as it was convenient for them and when it wasn't he would be killed. Second question: The demon wasn't chubby. The person he was possessing was, and that has absolutely nothing to do with our current predicament, so let that go. Because yes Dean, this is happening. This is our life, and it sucks. As for you being a girl, well…as much as you think with your downstairs brain, you would be pretty perverted. You're not a girl, so don't worry about wondering if this would be happening because it's not your fault. The demon did take me though. Mom is dead. And I wish to God that she wasn't but there's nothing you can do about it now. And I don't mean to sound harsh or rude, but that's how it is. Life's a bitch. But what's done is done. You can't change the past . So focus on the present. Because I need you. Sam needs you. Dad needs you. We need to have all of our strength, focus, and dedication on getting Dad back alive."

"Wow Mel. That was deep. Hold me."

"Shut up Dean."

"Alright, alright. In all seriousness though, where are we going?"

"Honestly guys, I have no idea. I'm going to aim for a motel room about 100 miles from here to give us some space and time to regroup." Mel said.

"Well, why don't we just go back to your house?" Sam wondered.

"Sam! I thought you were supposed to be Joe College. The demons found us at my house remember? There isn't any way that we can go back there."

"Why don't we get help, you know, from other hunters?" Sam was still coming up with ideas.

"Hmmmm….how do I tell y'all this. Other hunters don't like me very much."

"Why?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

"Well, I really don't know. All I know is that people tend to get hurt while they're working with me. I don't do anything wrong. Maybe when I was taken by that damn demon, they put some kind of supernatural tracking device in me and hunt me down whenever I'm with somebody. I was engaged at one point. My fiancé was a hunter too. One night we went on a hunt and something went horribly wrong. There were 10 demons. I was taking on 5. He had 3. We had gotten the other two down. I saw he was in trouble, but before I could get to him and save him, he was killed." Mel could barely see the road. Her eyes were fogged with tears streaming down her cheeks. She blamed herself for her mother getting killed, for her fiancé getting killed. She blamed herself for her brothers getting kidnapped and her dad becoming possessed.

"Mel. That's not your fault. You did the best you could. There's nothing you could..." Sam was interrupted by Mel.

"Don't Sammy. Just don't."

"Mel pull over. I'm gonna drive. We're going to Bobby's."

Dean couldn't believe what Mel has been through. It topped all the suck things that Sam and Dean had ever been through. Not only had she been taken from her family when she was a day old, but her mom was killed before she even had the chance to know her. She had been outcasted by the hunting world, her fiancé had been killed by the very evil she had fought against her whole life, and her father's body and soul had been taken over by the most recent evil to find and try to kill her. Dean was appalled by what had happened to his little sister and vowed to protect her. Forever.

A/N. I really hope you guys liked the chapter. I tried to make it longer, and I think I succeeded, but you never know. Everything looks so much bigger on paper and on Word.

Please review. And I'll love you forever!

~Lisha K.


	18. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I have the biggest writer's block in the history of the world. No lie. I am all out of ideas as to how to continue this story. I need ideas. If any of you loyal readers have any ideas, PLEASE let me know. Review or email me ideas so I can continue writing **_**The Lost Sister**_**.**


End file.
